Soul Eater Online Chatroom Shenanigans 2!
by Mystica1mage
Summary: Things get a bit weirder this time especially with BlackStar. Go on,read it,I know you want to.


**I actually made these two yesterday and forgot all about the second one.**

**Anyway review,fav,whatever!**

**Tell me what I should write next and if there should be a part 3!**

QuietScentless-Tsubaki

Albino_Scythe-Soul

YourLordandSavior-BlackStar

TheWorminYourbook-Maka

LizfromNY-Liz

NoGiraffesNeckleftunbroken-Patti/Patty

88888888-Death the Kid

TheWorminYourbook has logged in

YourLordandSavior has logged in

Albino_Scythe has logged in

TheWorminYourbook: Good Evening!

YourLordandSavior: Hey Maka!

Albino_Scythe: Sup everyone?

YourLordandSavior: Hey Soul I heard Maka fed you the buttons in your keyboard as a snack yesterday AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Albino_Scythe: I suggest you shut it BlackStar….

TheWorminYourbook: Guys,we just logged on please don't start.

YourLordandSavior: HEY WHAT LETTERS DID SHE FEED YOU?I BET IT WA AND K AHAHAHAHAHAHA

TheWorminYourbook: BlackStar please…..

Albino_Scythe: OKAY ASSHOLE YOU GOT ONE MORE CHANCE BEFORE I TELL THE ENTIRE WORLD YOUR SECRETS

YourLordandSavior: LOLOLOLOL OR MAYBE SHE FED YO HAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH

TheWorminYourbook: BlackStar you are going overboard.

Albino_Scythe: OKAY ASSHAT. ITS ALL OGRE FOR YOU NOW MAKA!

YourLordandSavior: WOAH WOAH WHAT ARE YOU ABOUT TO TELL MAKA

TheWorminYourbook: Yes Soul?

YourLordsndSavior: WAIT WAIT WAIT SOUL PLZ NO IM BEGGING YOU

Albino_Scythe: BLACKSTAR HAS BEEN CRUSHING ON YOU FOR ABOUT FIVE MONTHS NOW AND LAST WEEK I CAUGHT HIM STEALING YOUR PANTIES AND WEARING THEM ON HIS ONLY THAT BUT HE IS THE ONE WHO IS LEAVING THOSE WHITE STAINS ON YOUR CLOTHES

YourLordandSavior has logged out

TheWorminYourbook: YOU MEAN HES THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FAVORITE STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE BLOOMERS AND MY STRIPED BLACK AND YELLOW PANTIES?

Albino_Scythe: AND THOSE WHITE STAINS IF YOU HAVE NOT GUESSED ALREADY ARE SEMEN STAINS

TheWorminYourbook: ***cringes*** Oh holy mother of Lord Death….Im…..im…..

Albino_Scythe: A Goofy Goober?

LizfromNY has logged in

TheWorminYourbook: IM GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD

TheWorminYourbook has logged out

QuietScentless has logged in

LizfromNY: Oh geez,the hell is going on now?

QuietScentless: What is happening?

Albino_Scythe: BlackStar was talking shit,so I decided to tell Maka what he has done the last few months.

QuietScentless: What has he been doing?

Albino_Scythe: Oh the party is coming your way Tsubaki,you'll find out

LizfromNY: Oh this is gonna be juicy,I better get over there quick.

LizfromNY has logged out

QuietScentless: This isnt going to end well,or even begin.

Albino_Scythe: Give me a live update on what is happening over there okay?

QuietScentless: Blackstar is frantically walking around the house mumbling somehing like he is scared

Albino_Scythe: Oh boy this is gold

QuietScentless: Maka has just kicked our door in and tackled BlackStar to the ground

Albino_Scythe: Oh boy oh boy I wish this was in video.

QuietScentless: Liz and Patti have just arrived and Liz is video taping it with her Iphone

Albino_Scythe: I think my life is almost complete

QuietScentless: She is relentlessly punching him in the face

Albino_Scythe: Woah…I almost feel bad for him….SIKE

QuietScentless: I think she just broke his nose and now she just…oh Lord Death….

88888888 has logged in

Albino_Scythe: Sup Kid?

QuietScentless: I think she is curb stomping his balls now….

88888888: Hello Soul and Hello Tsubaki.

QuietScentless: Patti just hopped in and started kicking BlackStar's balls too.

Albino_Scythe: Geez,you are not going to help him?

QuietScentless: I would but Maka looks so….bloodthirsty the way she is stomping him actually frightens me.

Albino_Scythe: Ah,Well it is time to eat!Since Maka is nit here I gotta make my food so see ya tell Liz to send me the video of Maka pulverizing Star!

QuietScentless: I cant even explain the last few things she just did to WHAT IS SHE DOING.

Albino_Scythe: Sounds like you guys need some help with her over there

QuietScentless: YO ITS LIZ SOUL GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE MAN MAKA IS REALLY FUCKING HIM UP

Albino_Scythe: OMW!

Albino_Scythe has logged out

QuietScentless has logged out

88888888: Left out of the fun?No fair!Im going over there to make sure he is getting his ass beat SYMMETRICALLY.

88888888 has logged out


End file.
